Les confessions d'un Serpentard
by WildImaginator
Summary: Bien que je ne vous aime guère (vous l'auriez sûrement compris) cher Moldu(e)s, je tiens à respecter l'engagement qui m'est attribué : entre autre, raconter ma vie Ô combien fascinante (sans ironie, car c'est la stricte vérité), à Poudlard, établissement pour jeune sorciers étudiants. [Dramione]. Ecrivez-moi des Reviews ! Je réponds avec les chapitres, merci infiniment !
1. Chapter 1

Mes Salutations ! Voici une Fiction tout à fait spéciale narrée par Mr. Malefoy que j'ai le plaisir d'inaugurée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous fera rire !

 ** _Résumé de la situation_** : Drago Malefoy se trouve obliger d'écrire pour les Moldus (vous saurez pourquoi prochainement). C'est une Dramione (récit sur le couple Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger). Il se passe à la fin de la guerre, l'Ordre à gagner et les sorcier sont libres de l'emprise de Voldemort. Minerva Magonagall reprend en main Poudlard, et propose une option facultative de reprendre la 7e année.

Appelle au review: J'ai vraiment besoin de vos reviews, cher compatriotes. Le temps et révolu ! Mes frères et mes soeurs, donnez-moi un gentil commentaire (ou un méchant...euh...). Je ne pourrait que m'améliorée, et je prendrai compte de vos conseils, promis ! Je tiens à précisez que je fonctionne avec le proverbe "Pas de bras, pas de chocolat". Alors... donnez-moi votre bras (ici, théoriquement, son représentez vos reviews).

Enjoy ! (PS: on se retrouve en bas)

* * *

Bien le bonjour, amis du jour ! L'idée d'écrire pour vous me dégoute au plus haut point. Pourquoi ? A votre avis ! Ah ! Cruelle est la damnation de sentir d'ici l'odeur infâme votre sang boueux !... Voilà que je me la joue théâtrale…

Bien que je ne vous aime guère (vous l'auriez sûrement compris) cher Moldu(e)s, je tiens à respecter l'engagement qui m'est attribué : entre autre, raconter ma vie Ô combien fascinante (sans ironie, car c'est la stricte vérité), à Poudlard, établissement pour jeune sorciers étudiants. Ah pardon ! J'en oublie de me présenter.

Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy, riche héritier, Serpentard, et 3e du nom. Retenez ceci c'est très important, car il ne s'agit pas d'une simple démarcation d'individus comme le vôtre. Ce nom est un honneur dont vous ne serez jamais marqué. Il inspire à tous ceux qui l'entendent, la crainte, le respect, l'admiration. Il témoigne (on parle toujours de mon nom) de mon statue du sang = le plus pur qui soit. N'allez pas raconter des balivernes à vos amis primitifs, il risque de se méprendre. Ce n'est pas le vulgaire sang royal de vos ancêtres, dont la pureté n'a d'égale que la boue sur mes belles chaussures italiennes. C'est un sang purement sorcier. Je pense qu'a ce stade là, vous vous demandez si vous êtes les êtres qui me répugnent le plus. Mais figurez-vous qu'il y a pire que vous, pourtant, ce sont vos semblables.

Les horreurs dont je vous parle sont des moldu(e)s, certes, mais ils possèdent des pouvoirs magiques. Certains pensent qu'ils nous ont volé nos dons, nous les sorciers de pure race. Mais je pense que c'est des balivernes et qu'il est fort probable que d'une certaine manière, (je sais que l'évolution des homo-sapiens est étrange), ces prétendus sorcier sont frappé des erreurs de la nature, comme les handicaps, mais de la plus douce des manières. Vous vous demanderez: « mais pourquoi les détestez-vous _Maître Suprême que nous vénérons ardemment depuis que nous savons qu'il existe des êtres d'exceptions tel que vous bien plus supérieur que nos misérables être inférieurs,_ puisqu'ils sont doué de pouvoirs comme vous ? » Ah ! Vous me dégoutez, en tout cas moins que ces faux sorciers. Eh bien, le principe est simple : ces personnes se prennent pour **_nos_** égaux (j'entends là des vrais sorciers), étudient dans **_nos_** écoles, et fréquente **nos** semblables. Je sais, c'est affreux. Mais bon, la vie n'est pas tout à fait rose. Malgré leurs manies de s'intégrer dans nos communautés, les sangs de bourbes (c'est leurs noms), ont quelques individus très distrayants. Tiens ! Prenez en exemple le _Granger_. C'est une sous-race de votre espèce primitive, doué (hélas) de pouvoir magique. Le Granger est bipède, et se déplace le plus souvent en compagnie d'un balafré et d'une belette. Cette créature possède une étrange toison broussailleuse au-dessus de la tête, un signe caractéristique. Il réside le plus souvent dans la bibliothèque, le nez fourré dans les livres et construit son habitat avec des parchemins empiler les uns sur les autres. Ce qui est le plus souvent fascinant, c'est la susceptibilité de cette bestiole. C'est ça qui m'amuse : à la moindre pique, le fauve rugit de sa voix aigu caractéristique— j'ai oublié de préciser que le bruit du Granger s'appelle le « Grangnement »— puis se met à rougir de colère, à taper des pieds et à serez les poings. C'est assez jouissif à la longue et vous y prendriez goût.

Bref, revenons à un sujet plus concret et bien plus intéressant, j'ai nommé **MOI**. Je vais me décrire physiquement. Arrêter ! Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemble un héritier Malefoy. Aller, je me lance. Un corps d'athlète d'1m 90, les cheveux blonds pâle, doux et somptueux et des yeux d'acier/orage selon mon humeur. Ce physique me vos la convoitise des femmes de Poudlard et je tiens à préciser que j'ai le titre du meilleur aimant de l'univers. La liste de mes qualités est encore longue, mais malheureusement il va falloir commencer mon récit de façon concrète. Appelez-moi ça un "Prologue".

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plût ! J'avoue qu'il est court, ce chapitre. La suite devra être publiée demain normalement. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Le trouvez-vous cruel ? Méchant ? Attirant ? J'avoue qu'il est horrible, mais ce n'est qu'un début ! Par pitié, laissez-moi une review ! Je vous aime ! (laissez-moi une review).

Merci d'avance !

Buckly, aimée de tous.


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Je suis tellement inspirée que j'ai attaqué le 2e chapitre! Merci pour vos avis!

 _ **DJHistory**_ : Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi, j'espère garder le rythme. J'ai tellement d'idée que je ne sais plus où donner la tête! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je suis l'auteur la plus originale en termes d'humour! Oh, je suis flattée! Et les fautes d'orthographe, toujours là à moi pourrir la vie? C'est comme ça. Merci en tout cas!

 ** _EmieMalefoy_ ** : Aïe! Les fautes d'orthographes! Je vais corriger ça. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

Moonlight Feather : MERCI ! J'espère que la suite vas te plaire !

* * *

C'est ainsi que je vais commencer mon récit. En plein milieu de ma vie, à Poudlard. J'étais en 7e année (normalement, c'est ma 8e année scolaire, mais j'ai en quelque sorte redoublé à cause de la guerre). Magonagall a insisté pour nous faire une année de plus, de revoir le programme qui avait quelque peu ... dévié par le frère Carrow et le professeur Rogue (paix à son âme). Pour faire cour, ils nous donnaient des heures de tortures à la place des heures de colles.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde (pas les heures de tortures, mais le redoublement ... rassurez-vous). En fait, je me réjouis de passer une année de plus avec mes vieux amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. De plus, passer l'année loin de ma famille valait mieux. Mon père prenait sa peine à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers et heureusement d'ailleurs (je n'ai jamais partagé les relations très cordiales avec mon père). J'aurais peu craint de laisser ma mère seule, après le carnage de la guerre, qui lui avait coûté cher. D'abord, Sachez que ma mère est forte pour avoir enduré des horreurs sans nom. Elle a été maltraitée à mainte et mainte reprise par les Mangemorts sous l'ordre du maître des ténèbres, qui désirait lui faire payer les erreurs de mon père. Heureusement, Elle avait déménagée chez les parents de Blaise, qui ont toujours été très proche d'elle. Je les admire vraiment, ce sont des types braves. Besoin de respiré, loin d'elle.

Mais la raison la plus évidente, celle qui m'a vraiment motivé à refaire mon année ce sont ... eh bien ... _les filles_ . Ah faite pas les choqués! Je sais que je suis un vrai pervers, mais que voulez-vous, ce sont elles qui sont vus! Et puis, j'ai la réputation de préserver moi, celle du meilleur coup de Poudlard!

C'est un 1er Septembre que je me déchire à la voie 9 ¾. Quand je pénètre dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs (parce que j'en suis un.), Je cherche du regard mon homologue féminin de Serpentard, une cravate verte. Bingo! Daphné Greengrass moi regardait de ses yeux coquins (je suis la suis une fois, elle avait l'air d'apprécier). Elle abordait un uniforme dont la jupe lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle avait aussi un décolletant mettant en valeur sa poitrine si généreuse. Je ne puis m'empêcher de loucher dessus. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivait au épaules.

-Salut Drago! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mon homologue! Fit-elle, surprise.

Je daignai, à contre cœur, de remonter mes yeux à son visage, un véritable pot de peinture.

—Je suis autant étonné que toi chère Daphné ! Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

A vrai dire, j'aurai préféré que ma collègue soit Pansy. Elle est beaucoup plus distrayante que Greengrass, qui à l'intellect d'une boîte en plastique vide. Greengrass avait remarqué mon égarement durant la contemplation de ses humm… atouts. Elle semblait plutôt flattée. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

—Es-ce que je t'ai manquée ? murmura-t-elle sensuellement en trainant chaque syllabe.

Je ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Je devais avouée que Greengrass était bien foutue. Même très bien foutue. Mais je la trouvais… ennuyeuse. Et puis, j'avais pour principe de ne pas me faire une fille deux fois. Vous savez, pour qu'elle ne s'imagine pas d'histoire. Il arrive souvent qu'après l'acte, la fille pense qu'elle est ma petite amie. Dans ces situations, je m'empresse de la virée de mon lit. Même si la fille sait déjà ce qu'il l'attend… je la vire aussi rapidement de mon lit.

—Non pas le moins du monde lui déclarais-je à haute voix, lasse.

Elle parut vexée. Je n'avais aucun remord, j'avais fait ça des milliers de fois. Repousser une femme n'est pas aussi cruel si ça part d'une bonne attention.

—Pourtant, repris-elle du même ton, tu avais l'air de bien apprécier mon décolleter !

—Ah, jolie Greengrass, ce n'est pas parce que je te reluque deux secondes que tu te dois de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Non mais sérieusement, quesque tu t'imaginais ?

Elle ne daigna plus à me parler. Ce fut un soulagement. Je me plongeai dans ma lecture lorsque je sentis un regard lourd sur ma nuque. Je relevai le nez de mon livre. Granger me regardait avec dégoût. Elle était assise à coter de Weaslaid, qui lisait un magasine sportif. Granger à dût écouter ma conversation avec Greengrass. Ah, maudite féministe ! La sang-de-bourbe n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle portait toujours ces vêtements larges de vierge effarouchée qu'elle avait sûrement dégotée dans une friperie. Pourtant, je constatai une nette amélioration de sa masse capillaire, qui ondulait, bouclés sur ses épaules.

—Qu'as-tu à me fixer comme ça Granger ? Fini-je par lâcher, agacer.

Elle ne répondit rien et se replongea dans son bouquin. Franchement comme répartie Granger, j'ai connus mieux ! Déçu, je me remis à ma lecture.

Quand le trajet fut terminé, les élèves se bousculèrent hors du Poudlard Express, y compris Greengrass qui avait été bien remontée par mon manque de tact. Je cherchais désespérément du regard mes amis (je ne leur avouerai probablement jamais, mais ils m'avaient manqués).

—Drakichou !

Ne vous méprenez pas, c'était la voix de Blaise, non de Parkinson.

—Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Zabini, grogna cette dernière.

Blaise se mit à ricaner. Il portait des habits moldus, une chemise bleue et un jean noir. Pansy, quant à elle, portait une jupe moulante et un top à fine bretelle. Théodore abordait un T-shirt blanc et un jean topaze. Mais le plus étrange, c'est la personne que je vis à son bras. La fille avait revêtu une robe jaune pissenlit aux motifs fleuri qui jurèrent affreusement avec sa chevelure, d'un blond sale, ondulant sur ses épaules.

—Loufoca !? M'exclamai-je, ahuri.

—Bonjour Drago me fit-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Théo, dit-elle en s'adressant à Nott, je vais rejoindre Ginny. Elle s'éloigna.

—Théo, es-tu…. Sérieux ?

—Comme tu es impolie Malefoy ! dit-il, faussement outré, on ne salue même pas son copain Nott ?

—Je l'aurai sûrement fait si je n'avais pas remarquer Lovegood à ton bras ! Depuis quand … ?

—Drago, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour lui ! Regarde comme il est heureux ! Rigola Blaise.

Je remarquai, à mon mécontentement, qu'un indéniable sourire niais était plaqué sur le visage de mon ami Théodore.

—Eh bien… après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires. Déclarai-je, de guerre lasse.

Nous marchâmes le long du train.

—Bien ! Comment ce sont passez tes vacances Drago ? Me demanda Théo, essayant de changer de sujet.

—Mes vacances étaient horrible Nott, et tu es bien placer pour le savoir ! Dis-je en grimaçant.

Il me fit un sourire désolé.

—Je te présente mes excuses.

—Pour m'avoir demandé comme ce sont passer mes vacances ou pour sortir avec Loufoca, la reine des _Ronflaks_ _Cornus_?

—Sûrement pas pour sortir avec Luna, répliqua-t-il, sérieux.

Je le trouvais bien changé. Il semblait plus mature et il avait grandis (rassurez-vous, il était loin de mon 1m90).

—Personne ne m'a posé la question, à moi, et je peux vous dire que les miennes était fabuleuse…dit Blaise, imitant l'air rêveur de Loufoca.

—Ah bon ? Et à quoi elle consistait ? Demandais-je, alors que savait pertinemment en _quoi_ elle consistait.

—Ah... (Il me fit un clin d'œil exagéré). Des choses pas très catholiques.

Pansy roula des yeux et lui asséna un coup de coude.

—Aïe !

Nous grimpâmes dans les carrosses tirez par les sombrals (je pense qu'avec tout les meurtres auquel j'avais été spectateur pendant la guerre, je pouvais enfin les voir).

Le trajet fut silencieux. Les premières années était déjà arrivés quand nous descendîmes. Il contemplait avec des yeux émerveillés le château de Poudlard. Je trouvais ça pathétique, mais il fallait me dire aussi que j'avais eu la même tête lors de ma première année. Magonagall ouvrit les portes. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux très court, comme un garçon. Franchement, ça lui fessait un style, après je n'allais pas critiquer, elle avait bien combattue pendant la grande bataille.

—Bienvenue Mr. Malefoy, m'a-t-elle dit tout sourire avant de faire entrés les gamins.

Elle devait s'étonné de me voir.

Je m'installa avec mes amis autour de la table des Serpentards, dans la grande salle.

Magonagall procéda à la répartissions. Je me mis à jeté un coup d'œil à la table des lionceaux. Granger était assise à côté de la belette et du balafré, et bavardait vivement. Elle me regarda, comme si elle illustrait ses propos. Je décidai de tourner la tête et de l'ignorée.

A la fin de la soirée, les professeurs nous ont donné nos emplois du temps, qui, réglé à leur, fonctionnait comme une sorte de réveille parlant. Le mien avait une drôle de voix.

—Il est l'heure de dormir ! Me déclara-t-il d'une voix roque.

Je me glissa sous mes draps soyeux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plût !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve que je l'ai un peu adoucie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il redeviendra très vite abrupte ! Par pitié, écrivez-moi un jolie review (ou une moche d'ailleurs).

Buckly, votre écrivaine d'amour.


End file.
